


Ukulele Shark

by TheFancySquid



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, Love Song, M/M, Sidon singing, Singing, Ukulele, pepper kissing, spinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFancySquid/pseuds/TheFancySquid
Summary: Prince Sidon confesses his feelings to Link with a song
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Ukulele Shark

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the idea for this song at 3 I’m the morning so I wrote it down and spend a good while coming up with the lyrics.
> 
> The song is sung to the turn of House of Gold by Twenty One Pilots.
> 
> And a slight warning, I have like 0 musical talent so if the song is off any from the song’s tune then I apologize

Some time after Ganon’s defeat, Link decided to enjoy the new land of Hyrule that he had woken up to all those months ago.

He was enjoying some time in the Zora’s Domain, hanging out with a friend he had made there, Prince Sidon.

“Link, I’m so glad you decided to come here. It’s always such fun to see you,” he leaned down to whisper in the hylian’s ear, “also, mostly everyone here is quite boring to be around.”

Link laughed that all to familiar laugh of his. He may have been unable to speak, but he could probably show more emotion and anyone else.

Link suddenly made a face that said “oh I just remembered”.

Sidon raised a brow. “Oh, what is it, Link?”

Link turned around and pulled a small ukulele from his backpack. He held it up to the shark prince.

“Oh my goodness! A gift for me?” He said, taking the string instrument. “Oh I love it. Thank you ever so much, Link!” He strummed the strings slightly. “I guess I’ve got a new hobby to practice.”

A concerned look spread across the small Hylain’s face. He quickly signed with his hands, “Oh I didn’t know you couldn’t play it. I’m sorry.”

“Oh no no no,” Sidon reassured, “it’s quite alright. I’m a quick learner don’t worry. And plus, it will give me something to do while you’re gone.” He smiled warmly.

Link smiled back at seeing his friend happy.

They continued to hang out and chat for a while longer before Link signed that he had to leave, upon which Sidon waved farewell.

* * *

Some days later Link returned to the Zora’s Domain. He had received a message that said Prince Sidon urgently needed to see him, so naturally he rushed to the Zora’s Domain as soon and quickly as he could.

“Link!” Sidon shouted in excitement as he spotted the Hylian. “You came!”

“Of course I did. You said you needed to see me, you said it was urgent,” Link signed with his hands.

“Ah, y-yes yes. Of course. And it is urgent, it is. Just, not the kind of urgent you may have been expecting,” Sidon said, his voice going soft in some places.

“H-here,” the Zora Prince ushered the smaller one towards a large public fountain. “Sit here for a moment, I just need to go retrieve something.”

Link sat down on the edge of the fountain confused as he watched Sidon run off before returning back only moments later.

“Alright, I’m back,” Sidon said, holding up the small ukulele Link had given him just some days before. “I um… after you gave this to me I had been practicing somewhat.”

“Oh, well that’s nice,” Link signed.

“Mhm..” the white of Sidon’s face seemed to turn redder than the scales on his body. “Well um… I used that time to help me figure out this thing I’ve been trying to say to you. So um…” he swallowed hard. “I wrote this little song.”

He put the ukulele up to his chest and began strumming the strings. It sounded really good, and it was very evident that he had been practicing very hard.

Some passing Zora took notice of the Prince playing an instrument in open public, some even stopped to watch.

Sidon breathed out slowly before starting to sing.

_“Dearest great hero of Hyrule_

_The way that you have fought for good_

_It makes me wonder is it’s true_

_That I’ve fallen for you”_

At that even several more Zora stopped to turn and watch. They wondered if they had heard the Prince right. That he’d fallen for the Hylian.

Link was just as well as surprised at the lyrics, his face even turned slightly red as Sidon elegantly sang each word.

_“Dearest great Hero of Hyrule_

_Just seeing you makes me feel good_

_My hearts decided that it’s true_

_That I’ve fallen for you”_

His voice was beautiful as sang, it brought in any passing Zora, soon creating a large crowd around the Prince and Hylian and Sidon continued his song.

_“I don’t know when I first realized these feelings_

_Don’t think they’ve been here long, but they truly are strong”_

Sidon took some steps forward, closing only some of the distance between him and Link.

The eyes of all the Zora in the crowd remained on the two.

_“When you first came to our domain_

_And saved us from eternal rain_

_We all admired your bravery_

_But none did just as much as me_

_Dearest great Hero of Hyrule_

_These ways that you have fought for good_

_Have helped me come to realize true_

_That I’ve fallen for you”_

Sidon walked forward more, now right in front of Link, who remained sitting on the fountain’s edge.

_“I want to hold you close every night in bed_

_I want to feel your heart, beating against my chest”_

Link looked around some, noticing all the Zora staring at him and the Prince. He felt more embarrassed now.

  
  


Sidon continued to strum the small instrument in his arms.

_“So now that your job is complete_

_And Ganon is a thought that fleets_

_Will you listen to my last plea_

_And stay in the domain with me”_

Another look of shock appeared on Link’s face. Sidon wanted him to stay in the Domain with him?

Sidon continued his heartfelt song.

_“Dearest great Hero of Hyrule_

_I’ve sang my heart and soul to you_

_So will you do this one last good_

_And stay right here with me”_

Sidon then kneeled down in front of the fountain, bringing his face eye-level with Link’s. He stared into the Hylain’s beautiful blue eyes.

_“I don’t need to know when I first felt like this_

_Cause that doesn’t matter, I’ll love you forever Link.”_

With one final strum of the ukulele the song was over and Sidon’s love was proclaimed. He stared at the Hylian warmly, eagerly awaiting a response.

Links slid off the fountain’s edge. He looked around at the large crowd around them, then back at Sidon who continued smiling at him.

Link took a step back before turning and quickly running off.

The smile faded from the Prince's face as he watched the one he loved run away from him. He stood up gloomily.

“Why did I do that,” he asked himself. “Gah, I’m so stupid. I should have known he’d never feel the same way about me.” He stood there with his arms down at his sides, the ukulele held onto limply.

The crowd was now whispering to one another as they watched the saddening scene before them.

Sidon took a step as he began turning around before stopping as he heard a quick paced noise getting louder.

He turned back around. “What is that?” Sidon quickly got his answer as he saw Link rushing straight towards him.

Link jumped once he got closer, landing straight on the Prince's chest, pushing him over and making him fall on his back.

“Mmah!” Sidon shouted as he hit the ground. “L-Link! Wha-what are you-“ his words were quickly suppressed as he felt the Hylian’s lips in his.

After a few moments of kissing, Link pulled back, sitting up as he looked down at the Zora below him. “I love you too” he signed, “my ukulele shark.” He blushed slightly after that last one.

Sidon’s face lit up so face you think he was expecting this. “Oh Link. Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!” He pushed the Hylian off his and stood up, taking the Hylian up with him. “I’m so happy you feel the same, you have no idea! I’m truly overjoyed!”

Sidon began spinning as he held Link, the both of them laughing loudly, the two of them planting kisses on one another as they spun as the crowd around them shouted and applause and happiness and celebration.


End file.
